


An Abundance of Ivy (Tsukishima Kei)

by Amira_Illusion



Series: HQ Flower Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Flower Imagery, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, yes but actually no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Illusion/pseuds/Amira_Illusion
Summary: A Soulmate AU with flower tattoos except the tattoos show up for all your relationships and not just your soulmate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Flower Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	An Abundance of Ivy (Tsukishima Kei)

There is a societal curiosity surrounding the flowers inked into their skin. 

Due to their nature as representations of relationships, platonic or romantic, there was also an air of privacy tied with the subject. This mystery probably indirectly fuelled the curiosity, which was why secrets regarding this subject did not usually keep long. 

In the Karasuno Volleyball changing room, the main target for gossip tended to be Tsukishima Kei. His guarded nature created an intriguing mystery for his teammates to solve. Well, a handful of his teammates, heralded by Sugawara, Tanaka and Nishinoya - a trio that had figured out many individuals before. With the addition of Hinata, an unlikely expert in these matters, it was only a matter of time before Tsukishima gave in.

For example, Nishinoya and Sugawara had worked out, with some pointed questions and careful pressure, that the cluster of slightly wilted Snapdragons on his upper left arm were his brother and that the accompanying flood of Asters were his mother. It had been surprising when Kageyama of all people had pointed out that Yamaguchi had matching Asters, although in a smaller quantity.♦

Climbing his spine was a rather pitiful but nevertheless present representation of his relationship with his teammates and classmates from Karasuno. There were clear biases, his disdain towards Hinata and Kageyama as obvious in his marks as it was in his words, but that could be said for everyone and was not unique. After all, marks were rather honest. Only a quick look would be required to identify who in their team each flower represented and what the middle blocker thought of them. 

There were other flowers of course, harder to pinpoint the origin for, and the group had other things to worry about, such as Volleyball and school and the tattoos of other teammates, so they could not spend too much time chasing down loose ends just to pointlessly satisfy their own curiosity. 

Sugawara felt satisfied with his knowledge, more interested in the types of people the flowers represented than the exact relationship each held with the blonde or any of his other subjects. 

All in all, Tsukishima had been a good experiment due to how stable his marks were. Ignoring the expected couple that changed under the influence of nameless admirers, he remained consistent, tattoos on the smaller side. 

There were still changes they could identify easily, of course.

Small changes such as the one that had occured after they’d come back from the Training Camp. Hinata had realised the meaning of the chain adorning the blondes right wrist, creeping up slightly onto his palm, that consisted of three flowers as soon as he’d seen it. Hinata insisted these belonged to Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi. This grouping of flowers had appeared suddenly, strong but humble in number, representing the odd fondness the seniors had for Tsukishima and his reluctant respect in return.

It had come as a surprise, then, when he’d shown up one day at school after the weekend with a patch of Ivy so large it was visible above his school uniform, climbing his neck and curling around his right ear. The change was shocking due to its suddenness, implying a large shift in the dynamic of a relationship triggered by a single momentous event, for example a confession or an unexpected realisation of feelings. The size of the mark was also quite curious.♣

Tsukishima ignored and dodged all questions regarding this sudden change. He went as far as listening to music on his headphones in the middle of practice while Noya and Tanaka bombarded him until Daichi had managed to get them to settle down, chastising them for not respecting privacy and yet thoroughly ignoring the actions of his vice captain.♠

Sugawara, who had waited until Tsukishima had taken his headphones off to offer his congratulation, sending a knowing look at both him and Yamaguchi. 

It was odd, Suga thought to himself as the flood of questions renewed, that everyone had somehow forgotten something they'd figured out a while ago. The simple fact that Ivy meant Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> ♦ Surprising because Kageyama never seemed too aware of the flowers on himself or others and not because of their presence. In reality, Yamaguchi knowing Tsukishima’s family was a given.[return to text]
> 
> ♣ Later when they are changing, Tsukishima makes no effort in hiding the fact that the mark stretches from his right hip, across his chest and then up to his face. A feat already impressive before you consider how tall Tsukki is and then compare it to any other mark he already has.[return to text]
> 
> ♠ Noya spent half the time airborne and on either Tanaka’s or Tsukishima’s shoulders. [return to text]


End file.
